


nothing comes as easy as you

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [57]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bully!Kylo, Bullying, Close ur legs rey, Don't copy to another site, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gaslighting, High School, Jock!Kylo, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Some Physical Abuse, i mean he IS a bully, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Благодаря выдающимся способностям в математике Рей попала в дорогущую частную школу, и все бы хорошо, но старшеклассник по имени Бен счел своим долгом измываться над ней при каждом удобном случае.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Кайло Рен/Рей, Рей/Бен Соло
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nothing comes as easy as you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502028) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Третий раз в новой школе оказался для меня хуже, чем первые два.

Холодным ноябрьским утром я прошла через ворота в Сент-Пайус — в старую уважаемую частную школу, на обучение в которой штат выделил мне грант. Я успела сменить несколько школ, но только в этой впервые столкнулась с необходимостью носить форму и множеством дорогих немецких и британских автомобилей на парковке. Среди них не раз и не два попадались настоящие _суперкары_. Мне даже померещилась надпись «Ламборджини». Ух.

Но куда страшнее было то, что я опаздывала. Ункар не помешал мне проспать звонок будильника. К счастью, до школы я добралась быстро — без проблем нашла дорогу вдоль серых каменных стен к самораздвигающимся дверям. Не хватало вдобавок к опозданию потеряться в свой первый день старшей школы — надо добавить, очень дорогой и престижной школы.

Снаружи здание напоминало замок, но внутри выглядело очень по-современному. В теплом холле раскинулся огромный ковер с названием школы и ее талисманом. Им был ворон. Недоброго вида ворон с красными глазами и длинными острыми когтями. В дизайне стен сочетались камень, дерево и штукатурка, а полы покрывал дорогой паркет и линолеум. Красиво. Статусно. Дорого.

Стесненно ступая в своих балетках, я была не в силах унять дрожь от волнения. Я опоздала. Ненавижу опаздывать! Никакой школе не понравятся такие ученики!

— Мисс Ниима?

Плохое начало немножко сгладилось, когда я увидела, что меня ждут у стойки в приемной: ждет высокая светловолосая дама в серой юбке-карандаше. Ничего себе… Обычно я сама плутала по школе, пока соображала, куда мне надо.

Дама пожала мне руку.

— Меня зовут мисс Фазма. Я здесь, чтобы провести для вас небольшую экскурсию перед началом занятий.

— Простите меня за опоздание, — виновато проговорила я. — Этого больше не повторится. Я сожалею.

— Не стоит переживать. Всякое случается, и мы очень рады, что вы теперь учитесь здесь.

Ох. Я смущенно пробормотала слова признательности, потому что не знала, что еще сказать, и мисс Фазма улыбнулась, жестом пригласив меня следовать за ней.

Она оказалась очень милой женщиной. Показала мне столовую, где подавали суши и пиццу и где стоял шведский стол для салатов и пасты, и еще провела меня в двухъярусную библиотеку с десятками компьютеров. А потом протянула мне мак и айпад.

— О, у меня нет денег, — машинально открестилась я.

— Мы выдаем их всем, — объявила она, предлагая теперь гораздо настойчивее, но я все еще не решалась протянуть руки. — Чтобы повысить эффективность обучения.

У меня громко застучало сердце, когда я взяла эти вещи, только и сумев выдавить заикающееся спасибо. Кажется, меня сейчас хватит сердечный приступ… Никогда в жизни не держала в руках ничего настолько дорогого. Бог мой… А вдруг я пролью на них что-нибудь или уроню?

Мисс Фазма обвела рукой зал.

— Эта библиотека подарена школе семьей Органа несколько лет назад. Сын Леи Органы учится здесь же, но классом старше. — Улыбка на лице мисс Фазмы стала натянутой, она поджала губы. — И предпочитает приходить на занятия и уходить по собственному разумению… Как бы там ни было, пойдем посмотрим на лаборатории.

Крепко прижимая к себе макбук и планшет, я поспешила за ней, надеясь, что мне разрешат оставить эти гаджеты навсегда. Но если нет, я пойму.

К тому моменту, как мы побывали в лабораториях и дошли до спортзала, почти пробило десять. Мисс Фазма сверилась со своими серебряными часами и вскинула брови, когда мы вернулись к приемной, где за стойкой другая дама разговаривала по телефону. У нее за спиной виднелась огромная фреска с изображением дерева.

— Кажется, тебе пора на английский, — сообщила мисс Фазма. — Давай я покажу, где находится кабинет.

Я попыталась улыбнуться. Ненавижу английский, если честно.

Она привела меня на второй этаж, и мы миновали несколько дверей. Напротив входа в спортзал начинались шкафчики, тянущиеся вдаль до самого конца коридора. В здании был еще третий этаж, где учились старшекурсники, но мой класс пока занимался здесь.

— Сначала идут шкафы первогодок, — рассказывала мисс Фазма тем временем. — У меня с собой папка с твоим шифром, расписанием и графиком мероприятий. Математика с мисс Тано будет проходить на третьем этаже, каждый день после ланча. Ей не терпится встретиться с тобой.

— Ух ты! Круто! — кивнула я. — Я очень рада.

— Мы предприняли определенные шаги, чтобы подготовить более сложные математические задания по мере твоего прогресса. Мисс Тано очень взволнована.

Я продолжала кивать. Ага. Повезло сдать какой-то тест на очень высокие баллы перед летней школой из-за заваленного английского, и вот я здесь. Наверное, мне следовало благодарить судьбу, но я побаивалась, что меня просто завалят этими самыми заданиями.

Все это напоминало счастливую случайность — я имею в виду то, что все началось из-за _английского_. Я говорю по-английски. Я не должна была его провалить.

Мисс Фазма оставила меня в одиночестве возле моего шкафчика. Все учебники уже ждали меня внутри, и я присела, чтобы вытащить из рюкзака папки и тетради. Тоже часть гранта. Ункар не считал нужным покупать мне школьные принадлежности — попросту вынуждал меня воровать в магазинах.

Нахмурившись, я сверилась с расписанием, и тут раздался звонок. От неожиданности я шарахнулась и опрокинула стопку с папками и тетрадями — те разлетелись по коридору как раз в тот самый миг, когда из классов повалили ученики.

Это мгновенно превратилось в сущий кошмар, а на мне были юбка и обувь не по размеру. Я всей душой прочувствовала это, пока металась, собирая свои вещи, чтобы люди не расшвыряли их ногами повсюду. Невероятно, чтобы в школе девушкам не разрешали носить _брюки_! Что за дискриминация! Форма — это просто полный…

До меня донеслись чьи-то быстрые шаги, поскрипывание кроссовок, и едва я успела глянуть, как вжалась в шкафчик, чтобы меня не снес долговязый рыжий парень, который хохотнул и даже не извинился. Его незаправленная рубашка нарушала школьные правила, но только я собралась прожечь его убийственным взглядом, как сзади подошел еще кто-то.

— Не стоит сидеть на полу, — произнес незнакомец, и мне по голове два раза мягко постучали.

Я в шоке заморгала, медленно поднимая голову, — справа меня обходил высоченный парень с тетрадью в огромной ручище. Другой он прокручивал смартфон, неспешно вышагивая вслед за рыжим. Его рубашка тоже неопрятно торчала. Я уставилась ему вслед, а он, вздернув брови, одарил меня странно самодовольной улыбкой через плечо. Он был бледным. Очень высоким. И точно старше меня. А еще у него было асимметричное лицо и большой нос. И черные волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок.

Темные глаза парня скользнули по моей фигуре вниз. Выходит, это он постучал мне по черепу костяшками?

— Я вижу твои трусики, — вдруг сказал он.

 _О черт_!.. Я лихорадочно огляделась, а он расхохотался, мотнул головой и снова уткнулся в телефон, чтобы, не сбавляя шага, прошествовать дальше. Как только он поравнялся с приятелем, рыжий ехидно ухмыльнулся мне. И они оба дружно заржали.

Я так и осталась сидеть на полу, растерянная и с горящим от стыда лицом. И не шевелилась, пока не прозвенел звонок на урок, и тогда, торопливо подхватив вещи, я поспешила на историю.


	2. Chapter 2

После занятий я отправилась прямиком в «Волмарт», откуда стащила две пары черных велосипедок. Я воровала, только когда нужда брала за горло, как сейчас — больше никто в школе не будет любоваться на мое нижнее белье! Ты прости, «Волмарт», но мне шестнадцать, а мой приемный папаша не собирается тратить на меня ни цента.

В остальном первый день на новом месте вышел сносным — ни хорошим, ни плохим, как свойственно таким событиям. Пусть я опоздала, а какой-то хмырь таращился на мои трусы, зато в библиотеке я приметила укромное местечко, где можно съесть ланч, вдалеке от шума и гама столовой. Уже облегчение… Не придется записывать этот день в худший день моей жизни.

Уже дома я примерила велосипедки под юбку, чтобы быть точно уверенной, что ничего не видно. Мне претило воровать без крайней необходимости, но всякий раз при воспоминании о том парне по спине бежали мурашки.

Я плюхнулась на свою мятую розовую простыню и уставилась в заляпанный попкорном потолок. Ункара не было — наверное, собирал металлолом.

Сбросив с ног балетки, я свернулась клубочком под одеялом, но сон не шел. Почему-то очень хотелось плакать.

***

Второй день внушал робкие надежды.

Для начала я пришла пораньше. Появилась у ворот школы в шесть тридцать, хотя уроки начинались только в семь пятнадцать — потому что ненавидела опаздывать.

На улице было холоднее, чем накануне, поэтому я натянула новенькие велосипедки, надела трико и толстую куртку «НортФэйс», которую позаимствовала из «Кабелы». Но я радовалась, что она у меня есть, — с ней я могла вписаться в толпу учеников в похожих брендовых шмотках, пусть и не вылезала на школьной парковке из «Ягуара» или «Ауди».

Я пошла на второй этаж, к своему шкафчику, чтобы захватить вещи на классный час, занимавший первый урок каждый учебный день. Последним было естествознание. Последним — и самым скучным.

Еще я надеялась завести здесь друзей. Я оглядела немногих ребят, тоже заявившихся пораньше — вероятно, нервничавших, не меньше моего, и попыталась улыбнуться кому-то. Но здешний народ оказался не слишком приветливым. Наверное, тут принято было сбиваться в свои, тесные компании.

Но я верила, что найду, с кем подружиться. Хотя бы с _одним_ человеком.

Первый урок не оправдал этой надежды — учитель представил меня классу, и все двадцать пять учеников уставились на меня. С горящими щеками я поспешила за свободную парту в заднем ряду и села, поправляя сползшие на нос очки. Что такое-то? Почему все пялятся, будто у меня проказа?

После классного часа я вернулась к шкафчику за тетрадями для высшей математики, по дороге пытаясь поймать чей-нибудь доброжелательный взгляд и не выглядеть при этом отчаявшейся. У меня были _друзья_! Я не чокнутая! Просто все они сидели в твиттере с тамблером — мои друзья! Не понимаю, почему некоторым тут нравилось вести себя грубо и чванливо!

Погруженная в эти мысли, я захлопнула шкафчик и отступила на шаг — разумеется, тут же сбив кого-то с ног.

— О, простите! — заизвинялась я, не успев обернуться. — Я такая неуклюжая!

Отряхивающаяся девушка оказалась очень маленькой, и еще я сшибла с нас обеих очки. Насчет своих я особо не переживала — много лет уже не обновляла рецепт, но портить чужое имущество было ужасно неловко, и я торопливо смахнула их с пола — не хватало, чтобы кто-нибудь до кучи наступил на них. Я знала, как дорого обойдутся новые.

Мы с незнакомкой поморгали, глядя друг на друга, и засмеялись, меняясь очками. У нее был черный хвостик и внушительный рюкзак за узкими плечами. Я тоже подумывала о том, чтобы носить его за спиной, но постеснялась — все в интернете писали, что так ходят только лузеры.

Она потерла глаза.

— Ой-ей. Прости.

— Ничего-ничего, это моя вина.

— Если бы, ты уже третий человек, в которого я влетаю за неделю, — устало вздохнула она и протянула мне руку: — Я Роуз, Роуз Тико.

У меня от волнения пульс участился, и я ухватилась за шанс.

— А я Рей Ниима! Новенькая тут.

— Вот так совпадение! Я тоже!

Новость настолько ошеломила нас, что мы проболтали все оставшееся до звонка время. Роуз наспех продиктовала мне свой номер и побежала на алгебру, а я на радостях чуть не забыла про математику.

И помчалась наверх. Нашла ли я новую подругу? Наверное. Мне хотелось в это верить. Роуз показалась славной.

Класс мисс Тано находился в самом конце коридора. Я скоренько вытерла ладони о юбку и потянула за дверь, вздрогнув от раздавшегося скрипа. Ой-й! Пожалуйста, пусть мне сегодня повезет!

Когда я заглянула в кабинет, все присутствующие уставились на меня. Меня охватило желание то ли упасть в обморок, то ли блевануть, но я заставила себя переступить порог и войти, держась у стеночки. Эти старшеклассники выглядели такими взрослыми. Парни носили форму — небрежно, кто как хотел, — а девушки щеголяли короткими юбками и дорогими украшениями.

В воздухе носились незнакомые ароматы. Одеколонов. Духов. И под всеобщими взглядами я чувствовала себя маленькой и неуклюжей.

Отважившись покоситься на парты, я увидела свободное место. Фу-ух! Я мигом юркнула туда, в дальний угол в пустом ряду.

Я села и начала доставать вещи, но гулко стучащее сердце не унималось. Ужас… Почему они все так пялятся?

Послышалось, как снова отворилась дверь. Я не поднимала головы, потому что эти тяжелые шаги вряд ли принадлежали учительнице, и продолжала рыться в рюкзаке в поисках карандаша. Шаги раздались слева от меня и остановились. Потянуло ароматом «Холлистера».

Я аккуратно положила карандаш на парту и принялась искать ластик. За делом я услышала скрип соседнего стола и мельком уловила какое-то движение.

Я вскинула глаза. Мой карандаш исчез!

Нахмурившись, я проверила пол, решив, что он упал. Вокруг захихикали, и я приподняла голову, покосившись на парня по соседству.

Это был он! Парень, видевший мои трусики! Он сидел прямо рядом со мной, развалившись за слишком маленькой для него партой, — и в его пальцах был мой любимый красный карандаш! Он крутил его, зажав между средним и указательным пальцем, и невозмутимо глядел вперед, но даже рыжий старшеклассник рядом дальше обернулся и откровенно зубоскалил.

Я сглотнула, быстро отводя глаза. Он украл мой карандаш! Взял и украл! Это был мой единственный карандаш, и этот хмырь прикарманил его, и я точно не собиралась просить его вернуть!

Дверь распахнулась, и в классе появилась женщина, с несколько усталым видом и извиняясь на ходу. На ее голове был замысловатый бело-голубой платок и золотые украшения, а в руках — книги, поверх которых она умудрялась нести термос и стакан с кофе. Мисс Тано выглядела молодо.

— Простите, я опоздала, — сказала она. — Все, конечно, сделали домашнюю работу?

Нет. Я теребила руки, глядя, как все вытаскивают домашние задания, и стеснялась поднять руку. Эм-м… Я здесь…

Все передавали тетради вперед, а я с трепетом ждала, пока меня заметят. Мисс Тано была занята, она раскладывала свои вещи на столе, и никто в классе не упоминал о моем присутствии.

— Ох… Бог ты мой! — внезапно просияла она. — Привет! Ты, должно быть, та самая Рей!

И я опять оказалась в центре всеобщего внимания. Поежившись, я заставила себя кивнуть. Да, это я…

Мисс Тано взволнованно хлопнула в ладоши и прошла по проходу между партами, чтобы пожать мне руку. Ее ладонь внезапно оказалась жестче, чем я думала, — эта женщина была мускулистой и сильной. У меня возникла подспудная уверенность, что она способна надрать задницу мне — и вообще любому тут, — хотя внешне учительница казалась очень доброжелательной.

— Как я рада наконец встретиться с тобой! — воскликнула она. — Я столько слышала от администрации о тебе и твоих отличных баллах! Класс! Очень здорово, что ты с нами. — Она развернулась к учительскому столу и добавила: — Задержишься после урока, оки?

Я кивнула, чувствуя, как на меня смотрит парень сбоку. От этого у меня по коже шли мурашки.

Разволновавшись, я забыла о главном — у меня нет карандаша. Но обращаться к мисс Тано и демонстрировать свою неподготовленность было страшно, поэтому я обреченно ворошила рюкзак в тщетной надежде, что каким-то волшебным образом там завалялся другой. Я не буду препираться с этим старшекурсником! Ни за что на свете! И стыдно просить об одолжении мисс Тано, так что, наверное, проще обойтись ручкой…

— Тано.

Говорил парень за соседней партой — у него был глубокий, ясный голос. Все в классе опять принялись глазеть на нас, так как он, даже не обернувшись, ткнул в мою сторону моим же карандашом.

— У Эйнштейна нет карандаша.

Я опешила, затем вознегодовала. А услышав смешки, покраснела. Мисс Тано закатила глаза. Она подошла ко мне и вручила целую упаковку красивых механических карандашей — я чуть не ахнула, выдохнув тихое «спасибо». Ничего себе!

— Обаятельны, как всегда, мистер Соло, — обронила она, возвращаясь к своему столу.

Не скрывая восторга, я открыла пачку. Твердо-мягкие, вау! И такие приятные цвета. Поистине щедрый подарок!

Улыбаясь, я наклонилась, чтобы спрятать в рюкзак три карандаша, но, когда выпрямилась, обнаружила, что тот, который мне особенно понравился, нежно-розовый, исчез с парты.

Я не стала даже поворачивать голову, хотя ощущала _его_ взгляд. Просто выбрала другой карандаш и открыла тетрадь, а он засунул мой, розовый, себе за ухо.


	3. Chapter 3

Мне повезло — на тренировку мы с Роуз отправились вместе. Она сменила обычные очки на спортивные, что вызвало у некоторых смешки, когда мы вышли из раздевалки, но подумаешь — я-то все понимала. Дорогими вещами рисковать глупо.

В волейбол мы играли вместе. У нас с Роуз вышел славный тандем, я и не представляла, как высоко она способна выпрыгивать! И к концу тренировки над нами уже никто не потешался.

Это было приятное чувство. Встреча с Беном Соло выбила меня из колеи, но я приободрилась, глядя, как Роуз взмывает в воздух не хуже Майкла Джордана. Как настоящий профи! Подпрыгнуть почти на шесть футов!

Мисс Тано тоже помогла мне воспрять духом. После урока она дала мне пару советов и сказала не придавать значения поведению Бена Соло, а если что, дать ей знать.

— Он тот еще оболтус, — добавила она, закатив глаза. — Типичный избалованный сынок из богатой семейки. Не обращай на него внимания.

— Ой… Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня он нажил проблем.

— О, с этим он прекрасно справляется сам. Который год — в прошлом вот опять провалил экзамены. Ему почти двадцать, но его мать — Лея Органа, поэтому когда администрация собирается его отчислять, она просто покупает школе новую библиотеку. В отличие от тебя, Рей, ему плевать на учебу.

Я обдумывала ее слова потом, на естествознании. Бену почти двадцать… А мне недавно исполнилось шестнадцать… И несладко приходилось. Наверное, классно быть взрослым.

***

На следующий день мы с Роуз встретились пораньше — я вызвалась помочь ей с домашкой по алгебре. Мы устроились в библиотеке, и нас даже не выгнали за то, что мы заявились туда за час до занятий, что было круто. В прошлых моих школах с этим было строго.

Роуз грызла карандаш. «И как нас различают» — улыбнулась я, потому что на нас была одинаковая форма. Роуз фыркнула и полезла за своим ингалятором.

— Фракталы меня доконают, — вздохнула она. — Почему нельзя взять в аренду чужой мозг?

— Я не против, если ты поделишься секретом, как прыгать на восемь миллионов футов вверх!

Она засмеялась, и на этот раз обошлось без ингалятора.

— Все дело в попе и мышцах!

Мы разговорились об уроках, о том, какие в Сент-Пайусе учатся богатеи. Папа Роуз работал дантистом, а мама вела у него бухгалтерию, поэтому в их семье водились деньги, чтобы худо-бедно отправить дочь сюда. И еще Роуз по-доброму завидовала моим математическим талантам.

Сложно понять, откуда оно у меня. Математика _не особо_ мне нравилась, но давалась мне легко. Что ж, у всех свои причуды. К тому же я всего лишь школьница, а не Стив Джобс.

Мы корпели над домашкой Роуз, когда в библиотеке появился кто-то еще. Моя подруга не шелохнулась, но я — наоборот, по привычке быть начеку, поэтому сразу приметила знакомые черные лохмы, от которых у меня похолодели ладони.

Это был он! Бен!..

Он нес тонкую книжку под мышкой и был без пиджака. И даже не глянул в нашу сторону, но я все равно съежилась, молясь, чтобы он не увидел меня. Этим утром он был без формы, в баскетбольных шортах и темно-синей безрукавке с эмблемой школы. И такой грязной, будто он валялся в грязи.

Мой взгляд метался между ним и тетрадкой Роуз. Бен уселся за компьютер и откинулся назад, собирая волосы в пучок. Его руки были такие мускулистые… Я очень старалась не пялиться.

— Хочешь, я помогу тебе разобраться с английским? — предложила Роуз как-то нарочито громко. — Может, заглянешь ко мне на выходных? Моя мама не без странностей, но она накупит нам вкусняшек, и я познакомлю тебя с моей сестрой, Пейдж. Между нами, она такая доставучая!

Я кивнула — Бен покосился на нас через плечо. Роуз словно ничего не замечала или хорошо притворялась, в отличие от меня, — я очень переживала, когда оказывалась в центре чужого внимания. Парень щелкнул жвачкой, оглядел нас и вернулся к компьютеру.

— Конечно, — пробормотала я. — Звучит здорово.

Спустя еще пару минут мы закончили. Я очень боялась за свои карандаши, поэтому оперативно засобиралась. Наши дороги с Роуз на ближайшие часы расходились — она поспешила на первый урок. Боже… Мне тоже пора!

Я перекинула рюкзак через плечо. Так, если я по-тихому смоюсь отсюда…

— Эй.

У меня похолодело в животе. Я оцепенела, услышав низкий голос Бена, и медленно подняла голову.

Он сидел и смотрел на меня. А потом щелкнул пальцами и поманил меня.

— Карандаш.

В голове промчались миллионы фраз, которыми мне хотелось послать его куда подальше, прежде всего за воровство уже _двух_ моих карандашиков — но вот моя рука сама лезла в рюкзак, чтобы достать ему новый, один из тех, подаренных мисс Тано. Я не знаю, почему я была такой жалкой… Я должна была сказать ему «нет». Мисс Тано говорила мне.

Бен требовательно протянул руку — и я быстро всунула в нее карандаш. Он щелкнул жвачкой — темные глаза прошлись по моей форме, и он молча вернулся к компьютеру.

Я нервно переступила с ноги на ногу. Окей. Это все? Наверное, я отделалась малой кровью. Может, теперь он оставит меня в покое…

Под громкий стук сердца в ушах я повернулась, собираясь уходить. Так. Вроде, пронесло.

— Ты в каком сегодня цвете?

В библиотеке, кроме нас, не было ни души, поэтому говорить он мог только со мной. Я посмотрела ему в затылок, но Бен даже не обернулся.

Непроизвольно я сжала руки, охваченная стыдом и не зная, что сказать. Почему он спрашивает об этом? Он… он имел в виду цвет моих _трусов_?

Бен слегка повернул голову — на его лице застыло немое ожидание, и я окончательно потеряла дар речи. Не знаю, что со мной творилось. Я должна была последовать совету мисс Тано.

— Я-я… — Я потянула пояс велосипедок, вместе с юбкой, в панике забыв, что надела этим утром. — В г-голубом?..

Я подняла глаза и уперлась взглядом в ухмыляющееся лицо Бена. Стул скрипнул — он развернулся к компьютеру и начал что-то печатать.

Я не знала, что именно сейчас было, но чувствовала… что мне как-то не по себе. Бросившись к столу, я схватила оставшиеся вещи и выбежала из библиотеки.

***

Предстоящий урок математики вгонял меня в неподдельный ужас, но деваться было некуда.

Я завернула в туалет, чтобы попытаться успокоиться — расхаживая туда-сюда и восстанавливая дыхание, — так показывали в кино. Я повторяла себе, что справлюсь, — даже когда какая-то девушка вышла из кабинки, чтобы помыть руки, и косо посмотрела на меня. Я смущенно помахала ей рукой.

Я умная! Умнее, чем он! У меня почти самые высокие баллы за тест по математике! А этот нахал вообще второгодник, прогуливает уроки и, вероятно, однажды скатится так же, как Ункар!

Повеселев, я увереннее зашагала наверх, к кабинету мисс Тано, и замерла у дверей, вскинув подбородок. Я со всем справлюсь! Я…

— С дороги.

Меня оттолкнули в сторону. Успев только пискнуть, я отлетела к шкафчикам — этот рыжий, Хакс! Он только что грубо отпихнул меня, будто бы попросить вежливо у него язык отсох! Мой рюкзак был тяжеленным, и я едва не грохнулась на задницу!

Хам ухмыльнулся и проследовал в класс. Я поправила очки и прочистила горло, вздрогнув от хлопка двери — к глазам подступали злые слезы. Ну и ладно, Рей. Подумаешь. Такие уж здесь люди.

К счастью, мои одноклассники были слишком заняты разговорами, чтобы отвлечься, когда вошла я. Скользнув к столу, который _не_ занимал Бен, я опустила рюкзак на пол. Все в классе выглядели такими взрослыми и хорошо одетыми — девушки красились, укладывали волосы в сложные прически или, наоборот, выпрямляли их до гладкости, а парни щеголяли всякими дорогущими стрижками в стиле «фэйд».

Прозвенел звонок. Мисс Тано снова опаздывала, а я лелеяла надежду, что Бен не покажется, но в самую последнюю секунду он пришел, пощелкивая жвачкой, и, как обычно, в незаправленной рубашке.

Я перекладывала вещи, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на занятии. Но тут на меня упала его тень.

Он стоял надо мной, и я испуганно покосилась вверх. Бен просто пощелкивал жвачкой, а потом так же молча указал на стол, за которым я сидела вчера. Но… но он говорил, что это его стол, и…

Я просто схватила вещи и пересела. Не сводя с меня взгляда, Бен занял вчерашнее место.

Спереди обернулся Хакс, лыбясь от уха до уха. Он обменялся взглядом с девчонкой по соседству, и они дружно засмеялись, и я знала — они смеются надо мной.

— Чувак, — постучал он по столу Бена. — Ну и долбанутая, да?

У меня запылали щеки. Я сделала вид, что старательно раскладываю тетрадь с карандашами, поэтому не успела заметить, кивнул ли Бен, как вообще он отреагировал. Но увидела у него телефон под партой и с внезапным удивлением узнала знакомый зеленый чехол.

Нет… Не может быть!

Я пыталась не выдать паники, когда полезла в рюкзак в поисках телефона, но внутри все _похолодело_. Другой мне не купить! И там все мои контакты, все логины в тамблер и твиттер, в инстаграм! Я никогда не выпускала его из вида! Как я могла его потерять? Как Бен заполучил его? Не мог же он вот так просто взять и украсть его?..

— Долбанутая недотепа, — повторил Хакс, пока я в третий раз обшаривала рюкзак. — Чуть не сделала сальто с моего плеча.

Бен щелкнул жвачкой. Глаз он не поднял.

— Охуеть круто, бро.

— Нечего лезть под ноги, да?

— Как пить дать, нечего, бро, — качнул головой Бен и щелкнул снова. — Шибануть мелочь в сорок кило. Настоящий альфач.

Хакс скривил нос. Девчонка рядом с ним захихикала, но меня куда больше волновал мой телефон.

В этот самый момент появилась мисс Тано со стопкой бумаг, извиняясь за опоздание. Я вскочила, машинально собираясь помочь ей, и она поблагодарила меня, поправляя свой платок. Мне подумалось, что я буду похожа на нее, когда вырасту. Только вряд ли настолько раскачаюсь.

Избегая липких чужих взглядов, я вернулась к своему месту — и сама взглянула на Бена, к ужасом убеждаясь, что в его руках именно мой телефон.

Я опустилась на стул. От одной мысли о необходимости встрять с ним в разборки меня начало подташнивать. Но телефон мне нужен! Не понимаю, у Бена же есть свой! У него богатая семья! Он может накупить себе десяток таких!

Мисс Тано приступила к уроку. Я сжимала под партой руки и не находила в себе сил заговорить с Беном.

Сосредоточиться на уроке уже не получалось, и к звонку я осознала, что не поняла почти ничего из того, о чем она рассказывала… Вдруг Бен залезет в историю браузера и увидит все, чему я лайкала, он же проходу мне не даст! Он и так своровал мои карандаши, отвешивал комментарии по поводу моего нижнего белья!

Едва прозвенел звонок, Бен встал. Я беспомощно протянула руку ему вслед, собираясь попросить подождать, но он исчез в долю секунды, растворившись среди толпы приятелей, окликнувших его.

Я осталась последней в классе. Мисс Тано была занята беседой с кем-то, и мне не хотелось ее беспокоить, поэтому я просто собрала вещи и ушла. Кажется, я всей душой начинала ненавидеть эту школу.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [nothing comes as easy as you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502028/chapters/64588729) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
